File talk:Monkey D. Luffy Post Timeskip Portrait.png
__TOC__ Better pic? Anyone got a better pic? This one makes Luffy seem 8 years old... not 17. Go go to "upload new version". Settings are 120px by 120px. One-Winged Hawk 20:34, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Manga vs. Anime Just adding my input. Manga is better. 14:50, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Just adding my input. No. 16:17, May 2, 2013 (UTC) It definitely is. Not drawn by a wonky animator, and is drawn by the man who created the series himself. 19:13, May 2, 2013 (UTC) No. 19:31, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Can somebody that actually responds with legitimate reasons respond? 19:34, May 2, 2013 (UTC) SHL's arguments actually kinda remind me of some discussions with you, Gal! Anyway, "No" is not an argument. We got a perfect manga pic, no need to use the anime, for reasons stated by Gal. The anime is better because it's brighter and luffy's scar can me seen and in the manga you can also see luffy's finger which is not good for a portrait. 20:02, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I agree with SHL, the finger looks stupid. 20:12, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Well thank you. 21:48, May 2, 2013 (UTC) We can see Luffy's scar just fine in the manga version. The finger is barely a distraction. 21:54, May 2, 2013 (UTC) No you can't 22:25, May 2, 2013 (UTC) The finger is not a big deal, but the scar is indeed kinda hidden in the manga version. Didn't notice the finger until you mentioned it. I don't see a problem with the scar. Colored manga pic > anime pic. I can't see how some adapted content can be preferred to the original, drawn by the author himself. Shenduk (talk) 03:01, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Shenduk The anime is more detailed. As I've already said colored manga is great but it's rarely good for portraits. 08:38, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Actually the manga version is more detailed. You can confirm that by checking how the straw hat is drawn in each instance. The fact of the matter is that the anime tends to have more images suitable for portraits, however I find no fault with this one from the manga. MasterDeva (talk) 09:10, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok then if everyone prefers the manga. 10:35, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Staw-Hat, but I agree with MasterDeva. 11:10, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I prefer the anime version. But this should actually be discussed in Forum:Manga vs. Anime for portraits. Arguing here doesn't matter. Go there. 19:59, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Wrong. There is no rule yet. 20:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Pointing out, there wasn't a solution reached in here. To avoid so many talk pages nobody knows to keep up with, let's keep it in the forum. It's convenient. And what do you mean "no rule"? What rule are we implying? 20:48, May 3, 2013 (UTC) There was a solution reached in here. A majority of users came to a decision. You guys are making it seem like manga images aren't allowed as portraits until that forum ends.. when that isn't the case. 20:53, May 3, 2013 (UTC) No, we're keeping it at the original until a decision has actually been reached. Be patient. When the forum is done, we can get through this easier. 20:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I still prefer the anime version. 21:03, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Then let's poll it then. 21:22, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Can we wait until the forum is finished, first? Its results can make this poll completely pointless. Let's be patient, here. 21:59, May 3, 2013 (UTC) By the way, just a small argument against the manga image; his scar is too low. A mistake Oda makes often (it's difficult for an artist to draw a curved line in the same position every time, so it's a reasonable mistake). 01:41, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Sure... let's wait until the forum ends. Since the talk page polls option is an option there. 03:22, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Alternative manga image... http://img.batoto.net/comics/2012/04/20/o/read4f91d6f08a270/img000002.jpg. 14:53, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I like the previous manga image better. 14:58, May 13, 2013 (UTC) My manga pic is obviously better. Anyhow, include that option on the poll too. 16:50, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Probably not Staw, since people seem to like it. Nada isn't a majority. He's the only one opposing a manga image. 17:14, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Awakage and JustSomeDude's opinions count as well. 17:40, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, you want to open the poll and get this over with? 18:04, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think we should do that. 23:59, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Poll This poll will decide if we should use the manga or anime image for the portrait. You must have 300 edits in order to vote, and you need to have been registered for 3 months. The poll is now CLOSED. It started at 02:06:30 on May 14, 2013 and ended on May 19, 2013 at 02:00:00 UTC''' The first manga portrait will be used. 1. Use the anime portrait. # 02:49, May 14, 2013 (UTC) # 13:07, May 14, 2013 (UTC) # 17:31, May 18, 2013 (UTC) # 17:32, May 18, 2013 (UTC) 2. Use the first manga portrait. # 02:06, May 14, 2013 (UTC) #Klobis (talk) 02:14, May 14, 2013 (UTC) # 08:23, May 14, 2013 (UTC) # 20:40, May 14, 2013 (UTC) # 12:13, May 16, 2013 (UTC) # 13:47, May 16, 2013 (UTC) # # 21:04, May 16, 2013 (UTC) # MasterDeva (talk) 21:53, May 16, 2013 (UTC) 3.Use the second manga portrait. # 06:22, May 14, 2013 (UTC) # 06:26, May 14, 2013 (UTC) # 14:36, May 14, 2013 (UTC) # * 06:22, May 14, 2013 (UTC) New Image This is a new image that was not part of the poll. Luffy has a more normal expression, there's no crap in the background and no annoying finger. 22:05, May 25, 2013 (UTC) The manga image is still better then that image. Stop trying to use images that are badly drawn. 22:06, May 25, 2013 (UTC) The new anime is way better. 22:08, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Also you need to stop using terribly vague responses such as "Way better". Why is it way better? Is it because you think the anime is awesome? I really doubt you're evaluating the full effects and detail of the images that you edit war in. 22:10, May 25, 2013 (UTC) *looks at top of page* Yeah. He's the one who needs to stop. This new anime image really doesn't look that good. The expression just doesn't look attractive to me, and I think Luffy smiling wide is a bit more fitting. 22:27, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad you agree with my statement. 22:28, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I too agree with the reasons stated by Uknownada. I get the feeling that there is something missing when I look at that anime image. MasterDeva (talk) 05:15, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ^Yeah, there's something missing: a finger. The manga pic also shows Luffy's shoulders, even though portraits should only include the character's head. 10:01, May 26, 2013 (UTC) The finger isn't necessarily distracting since it isn't directly in front of Luffy's head, and neither is the "head only" rule absolute since in the original image example Crocodile's shoulders are visible. MasterDeva (talk) 10:34, May 26, 2013 (UTC)